Una Dura Conquista
by Moondog123
Summary: Serena Tsukino y Darien Chiba estudian en la misma escuela, la diferencia entre sus personalidades ocasiona tantos conflictos que no se pueden ver ni en pintura pero al tratar de resolver un misterio sus destinos se juntan y se dan cuenta que a pesar de todo sus vidas jamás estuvieron muy distantes.


**_Del odio al amor_**

_Capítulo 1: El asalto a la joyería Osa- P _

-¡SERENA! ¡Ya levántate, son más de las 7!- Llamó Ikuko

Una bella chica de cabellos rubios y grandes ojos azules, pero de movimientos algo torpes se zafa apresuradamente de sus mantas y horrorizada mira la hora en su reloj en forma de pollito que se descansaba sobre su mesa de noche.

-¡MAMÁ, PORQUÉ NO ME LEVANTASTE ANTEEES! ¡VOY A LLEGAR TARDEEE! –Gritó la chica al borde de la desesperación y el llanto mientras su madre reflexionaba sobre qué había hecho para merecer una hija tan irresponsable.

Serena se alistó fugazmente, se hizo sus clásicas colitas y salió de la casa como un rayo.

-Ay, otra vez se le olvidó darle de comer al gato.- Pensó Ikuko mientras una linda gatita con una mancha en la frente en forma de media luna se le acercaba cariñosamente.

Serena Tsukino, quien cursa el primer grado, es una chica irresponsable, infantil y realmente llorona; sin embargo tiene un aura maravillosa ya que tiene la capacidad de llevar alegría a todo lugar, hasta en las situaciones más difíciles, además es una gran amiga y siempre brinda apoyo a los demás.

…

-¡SERENA!, ¡Otra vez tarde!- Gritó enfurecida la maestra –Y para colmo nuevamente has reprobado tu examen con treinta puntos ¡Treinta puntos! ¿¡Me puedes decir que notas son esas!? –Mira Serena, es imposible saber cómo será tu futuro pero si continúas con esas actitudes podría decirte con certeza que no sería muy exitoso.

-Profesora, ¡Qué duras son sus palabras! ¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

La maestra pensó que talvez se había pasado un poco, o mejor dicho, bastante con sus palabras así que decidió hacer algo para que parara de llorar.

-Ya, está bien, puedes pasar al salón- dijo resignada la maestra.

-Gracias maestra- -snif-

Observando la vergonzosa escena se encontraba Darien Chiba, de tercer año quien es el más inteligente del curso. Él es un chico bastante práctico y algo frío aunque por dentro tiene un alma bastante cálida y protectora. Junto a él se encontraba su mejor amigo, Andrew, quien trabaja en el Crown, que es una cafetería que cuenta con juegos de arcade.

\- Qué patética es- exclamó Darien.

-jajaja es parte de su encanto- respondió Andrew.

-Espera… ¿la conoces?- preguntó intrigado.

-Por supuesto, viene todas las tardes al Crown a jugar videojuegos, la verdad es que es muy buena, además esa chica es alegre como un sol-

-Jajaja no me digas que te gusta-

-Noooo ¡qué te pasa!- Exclamo sorprendido. –Yo la veo como una hermanita menor- Dijo Andrew

-Ah, ok-

Los dos caminaron tranquilamente hacia su clase mientras observaban como la chica entraba llorando a su aula.

…

-Yaaa, ya Serena, ya no llores- Dijo Molly algo cansada del llanto de su mejor amiga.

Molly es una chica muy linda tiene un hermoso y ondulado cabello rojizo adornado con un gran moño verde, unos enormes ojos azules, la nariz pequeña y labios rojos. Viene de una familia adinerada ya que su madre es la dueña de la gran joyería Osa- P; Pero su cualidad más destacable es que es una persona bastante tierna.

-Sí, señorita Serena, si sigue llorando no va a prestar atención a la clase y seguirá sacando ese tipo de notas.- Dijo Kelvin. Kelvin es todo lo contrario, un chico poco agraciado (aunque hay rumores que dicen que si se quita sus gafas es toda una belleza), bastante torpe e imprudente aunque algo inocente y amable.

-BUAAAAA!- ¡Kelvin tú también eres muy cruel!- lloriqueó Serena.

-¡Kelvin eres un idiota!- -Ya Serena, ya no llores- Dijo Molly.

-¡Ya me siento mejor!- Dijo Serena animadamente y con una sonrisa radiante.

Molly y Kelvin se quedaron perplejos ante el repentino cambio de actitud de Serena; sin embargo ellos ya sabían cómo era la actitud de su amiga.

…

En la hora del refrigerio Serena estaba muy concentrada contando unas moneditas para comprar algo en la tienda de su escuela ya que al salir rápidamente de casa olvidó llevar su obentou, de pronto un chico pasó apresuradamente haciendo que sus monedas cayeran y salieran rodando.

\- ¡Oye ten más cuidado!- Gritó la chica muy molesta. Y al alzar la vista descubrió a un chico bastante guapo de cabello negro y ojos azules como tan hermosos como dos zafiros quien sorpresivamente la ignoró y siguió el paso.

-¡Qué grosero eres!, ¡Al menos discúlpate!-

Darien continuó caminando despreocupadamente pero ante la insistencia de la chica él contestó:

-Oye cabeza de chorlito, si sigues enojada se te van a quemar esos bollos que tienes en la cabeza- Dijo Darien haciendo referencia a sus clásicos moñitos.

Ante ese comentario Serena llegó a su punto máximo de ira, sentía sus mejillas arder de cólera sin embargo no quería darle más motivos a ese chico para burlarse de ella, así que solo atinó a gritarle.

-¡Con esa actitud, por más guapo que seas dudo que alguien quiera estar contigo!- Y salió caminando enérgicamente a comprar un bocadillo, porque ya varias cosas malas habían pasado para ella en ese día y ese chico no iba a arruinarle su apetito.

…

Al término de las clases.

-Molly me invitó a ver algunas joyas que su mamá ha puesto en oferta; pero con estas notas dudo que mi mamá quiera darme algo de dinero.- Pensó resignada Serena. –Creo que debería irme directo a mi casa a estudiar- Y continuó caminando tristemente. De pronto ve a lo lejos a Andrew, que se encontraba parado en la puerta del Crown, a Serena se le hicieron corazoncitos en los ojos y le dio ganas de ir a pasar tiempo con él en el Crown, pero se acordó que debía ir a repasar inglés y matemática.

-¡Ya sé!- dijo enérgicamente para sí misma. –Voy a lanzar mi zapato, si cae parado voy directo a mi casa; pero si cae de espaldas voy al Crown a jugar un rato.

Serena levantó su pierna al aire mientras que su zapato salió volando cayendo en seco sobre la cabeza de un chico de cabellos negros.

-¡AY! ¡Oye, acaso no sabes que huele!- Dijo molesto el chico mientras cogía el zapato.

-¡Ay, perdóname!... ah, eres tú- dijo molesta al darse cuenta que era Darien.

-¿Es lo único que tienes que decir, cabeza de chorlito? Fue como si me hubieses lanzado una bomba lacrimógena-

-Pues tu nariz es la que apesta porque mis pies está limpios- Dijo mientras le sacaba la lengua y le arranchaba el zapato de la mano para ponérselo.

-Qué infantil eres-

-Y tú eres un pesado-

-Piensa lo que quieras, no tengo ganas de discutir con niñas, me voy-

-Pues yo también me voy-

Sin darse cuenta los dos comenzaron a caminar en la misma dirección.

-Oye ¿por qué me estás siguiendo?- Dijo Darien a punto de perder la paciencia.

-No, ¡tú me estás siguiendo a mí! –Contestó Serena.

-¿¡Pero de qué estás hablando!?-

\- Yo estoy yendo al Crown y tú me estás siguiendo como un pervertido.-

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¡Qué rayos te pasa! En primer lugar, yo también estoy yendo al Crown y en segundo lugar, jamás me apetecería seguir chiquillas tan groseras como tú.

-¡Hey! Serena, Darien ¿Qué hacen los dos juntos?- Dijo Andrew llegando repentinamente.

Serena y Darien dejaron de discutir inmediatamente, rogando en su interior que Andrew no haya visto su pelea, ambos se sentían avergonzados. Darien porque no quería que su amigo lo viera discutiendo con una "simple chica de primero" y Serena porque no quería que su querido Andrew viera ese lado tan "salvaje" de ella.

-Nos encontramos mientras veníamos hacia acá. – Contestó Darien relajadamente a la pregunta de su amigo-

-Andrew, ¿Acaso conoces a este chico?- Preguntó Serena demasiado intrigada.

-Claro Serena- dijo con una sonrisa. –Él es mi mejor amigo, Darien-

-Darien- Dijo en voz muy baja, casi en un susurro cuando comenzó a sentir que el mundo era un espiral y que ella caía dentro de ese vórtice. -¡Cómo ese patán arrogante podría ser el mejor amigo de alguien tan dulce como Andrew!- Pensó la chica cuando la voz del chico rubio la saca de sus pensamientos.

-Oye Serena ¿qué juego quieres?- Dijo amablemente.

-¡El de Sailor V! – Exclamó con entusiasmo porque si Darien no pudo arruinarle su almuerzo entonces tampoco lo hará con su tarde de videojuegos.

Y así paso la tarde jugando videojuegos cerca de su querido Andrew era un momento casi perfecto, "casi" porque Andrew también pasaba largos ratos conversando con Darien lo que la molestaba bastante.

…

-¡Demonios! ¡Dije que iba a estar solo un rato y me pasé toda la tarde!- se quejaba Serena mientras corría en dirección a su casa.

-¡Mamá, ya llegué!- Dijo entrando apresuradamente.

-¡Hola hija!- Saludó Ikuko con una sonrisa. –Kelvin me llamó hoy-

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué te dijo?-

-Me dijo que ya habían entregado los exámenes en tu salón y que él saco 95 puntos, así que, ya que estás llegando tan tarde me imagino que también has obtenido una nota parecida ¿No?

-Estoo… ajá, sí claro-dijo nerviosamente –Ese Kelvin, lo voy a matar- Pensó.

-Qué bueno hija, a ver tu examen-

-Está bien, solo que… es una nota un poquito diferente que digamos- Dijo entregando el examen.

-¡30 puntos! Ya sabía que no habías obtenido un buen puntaje pero esto en demasiado ¡te quedarás afuera!- Ikuko estaba muy molesta, ella amaba mucho a su hija pero estaba realmente preocupada por su futuro, ya había intentado tantas cosas para que Serena sea más responsable y se preocupara por sus estudios, pero ella no daba resultado alguno. Sabía que su hija era inteligente, ya que había pasado el examen de admisión a la preparatoria pero ya era hora de hacer algo para que realmente tomara conciencia.

-¡Mamá Noooo! ¡No me dejes afuera!- lloró Serena desesperadamente.

-Lo siento, pero es la única forma que aprendas- Sentenció Ikuko mientras le cerraba la puerta.

-BUAAA! Prometo no volver a sacar malas notas! ¡Perdóname! –continuó llorando desesperada.

-Ay, cómo me gustaría tener una hermana más inteligente- Dijo Sammy, su hermano menor, quien acababa de llegar de la escuela.

-¡Cómo te atreves a decir eso! ¡Patada de Sailor V!- Gritó mientras intentaba darle una patada a su hermano pero esta cerró rápidamente la puerta lo que provocó que Serena se golpeara la rodilla.

-¡AHHHHH! ¡Sammy, te voy a matar!-

…

La gran joyería Osa- P se encontraba totalmente abarrotada, todos querían aprovechar las grandes ofertas que estaban disponibles ese único día, las personas entraban y salían de aquel lugar sin embargo habían unos cinco clientes que se estaban quedando más tiempo de lo habitual. Ellos caminaban a los alrededores de los mostradores y conversaban entre sí sospechosamente. Molly se había percatado de esto así que pensó en avisarle a su madre lo cual pensó que era una tarea difícil ya que esta se encontraba hablando con un hombre que le estaba preguntando acerca de los precios, así que caminó discretamente hasta donde se encontraba ella, de pronto uno de los sujetos sospechosos gritó – ¡Ahora!- Entonces comenzaron a disparar en todas direcciones y a romper todas las vitrinas buscando desesperadamente algo, la gente comenzó a huir despavorida y el hombre que estaba preguntando rodeó fuertemente con el brazo el cuello de la madre de Molly y le apuntó con una pistola.

-¡Mamá!– Gritó Molly desesperadamente.

-¡Hija, huye de aquí!- Dijo su madre en un tono muy bajo para que los delincuentes no la oyeran.

Molly corrió sigilosamente y se escondió en el sótano, una vez allá sacó su teléfono para pedir ayuda. Desde ese lugar ella podía oír los gritos de los ladrones que furiosamente gritaban:

-¡DIME DONDE ESTÁ EL CRISTAL DE PLATA!-

…

-Ay, hasta que por fin me dejaron entrar- Suspiró Serena tumbándose en su cama. –He llorado tanto que ya no tengo ganas de estudiar- Y cerró los ojos para dormir.

Mientras dormía, su teléfono comenzó a sonar pero Serena no despertaba. Una gatita que se encontraba en la habitación trepó hasta la cama, levantó su pata y ¡zaz! Le arañó la nariz con sus afiladas uñas.

-¡AHHHH! ¡Luna qué te pasa! – Gritó muy asustada Serena.

La gata saltó a la mesa de noche y con su nariz señaló el celular que estaba sonando.

-Oh, es Molly- Dijo mientras contestaba el teléfono –Aló ¿Molly?- entonces una voz desesperada le contestó del otro lado de la línea.

-Serena, ¡por favor, ayúdame! ¡Están robando la joyería de mi madre y la policía no llega!- Una sensación helada recorrió el cuerpo de Serena de pies a cabeza sentía miedo por su amiga, temía que algo malo vaya a pasarle y no la volviera a ver nunca más, así que tomó una decisión impulsiva (Como la mayoría de sus acciones), salió de su casa a toda prisa dispuesta a enfrentar ella misma a los ladrones.

…

La noche había caído y en el departamento de Darien reinaba esa tranquilidad silenciosa que estaba presente todos los días. El lugar tenía un ambiente muy maduro, las paredes tenían un color crema claro y estaban adornadas con bellos cuadros de astros, había un gran estante con libros gruesos de temas variados y el ambiente estaba endulzado con las delicadas notas de la melodía Nocturne Opus 9 de Chopan. Darien estaba muy concentrado leyendo un libro en su habitación. El disfrutaba mucho la tranquilidad y el orden, sin embargo en el fondo, él estaba esperando que pasara algo en su vida que le de esa emoción que tanto anhelaba desde que perdió a sus padres y le haga sacar a flote su verdadera personalidad detrás de esa faceta del chico frío y práctico. Todo estaba normal hasta que el sonido de su teléfono rompió toda armonía. Darien contestó y una voz muy familiar se escuchó del otro lado.

-Hola hermanito- Dijo una voz bastante maliciosa.

-¡Rubeus! ¡Qué demonios quieres!- Contestó Darien.

-Solo quiero que veas cómo te voy a quitar todo lo que te corresponde, al fin lo voy a encontrar… al cristal de plata.

-¡A qué te refieres! Preguntó enérgicamente

-Si quieres saber más, mira en la televisión las noticias del canal 5, ya es muy tarde para que hagas algo al respecto-

Darien encendió apresuradamente el televisor y observó horrorizado como una conductora reportaba una terrible noticia: Una banda de delincuentes están saqueando salvajemente la gran joyería Osa –P, hasta el momento no se han reportado heridos ni muertos, todos los clientes han logrado salir a tiempo a excepción de la dueña de la joyería y su hija quienes son usadas como rehenes para impedir que la policía entre al local. En la televisión muestra como Rubeus sale de la joyería con una pistola en mano, se paró en la puerta y gritó con la pistola en alto:

-¡QUIEN SE ATREVA A DETENEME SUFRIRÁ LAS CONSECUENCIAS!- Y se metió al local de nuevo.

Todas las personas que se encontraban alrededor, entre curiosos y reporteros comenzaron a gritar asustados. Darien en su casa pensaba en como detener a Rubeus, no solo pensó en lo que su hermano podría hacerle también pensó en que estaba poniendo en riesgo la vida de una chica, su madre y de muchas personas más, así que si la policía no podía detenerlo, entonces él lo haría por su cuenta. Por suerte la joyería quedaba cerca a su casa. Miró por última vez el horrible panorama que mostraba la televisión para enfrentárselo cara a cara. De pronto pudo percatarse en una chica de cabellos rubios que corría en dirección a la joyería.

-¿Cabeza de chorlito? ¡Qué demonios está haciendo ahí!- Dijo muy sorprendido.

…

Serena había logrado entrar a la joyería sin que los delincuentes se dieran cuenta. Al parecer solo estaban atentos si la policía entraba y en buscar el cristal de plata. Estaba tan aterrada que en cada paso que daba no sabía si iba a caer porque sus piernas estaban temblando como una gelatina, tenía las manos heladas y sus labios temblaban. Por un momento consideró retroceder e irse pero no iba a dejar a su mejor amiga, seguramente ella estaba aún más aterrada. Serena se quedó sin aliento cuando observo a un hombre alto y musculoso sujetando fuertemente a Molly. Se agachó para que él no la viera, se había quedado helada, pero al ver a su amiga en peligro había nacido en ella un sentimiento de valentía, agarró una silla, corrió hasta donde se encontraban ambos y con todas sus fuerzas golpeó en la cabeza al sujeto dejándolo inconsciente, Molly quedó libre y abrazó a Serena, ambas lloraron de alivio.

-Serena, muchas gracias por haberme salvado-

-No digas eso, Molly. Lo importante es que estás bien- Y las dos amigas se abrazaron.

-Serena, vete de aquí, yo voy a ver a mi mamá- Y Molly salió corriendo.

Serena se quedó sola y dos hombres enormes aparecieron al escuchar el fuerte golpe que ella le había dado a su camarada y uno de ellos la tomó de los brazos la levantó del suelo mientras ella gritaba y pataleaba para zafarse. El otro sujeto se acercó amenazadoramente.

-Mira niña entrometida, por querer jugar a las heroínas vas a sufrir las consecuencias- Después de haber dicho esto le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago a Serena lo que provocó que esta se doblara de dolor.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Por qué haces esto!- Lloró Serena, -Éste es el fin- pensó ella, esos tipos no iban a dejarla con vida y aún tenía mucho por hacer, y temía de perder el futuro con el que ella soñaba. Otro golpe por parte de ellos la sacó de sus pensamientos, ella usó todas sus fuerzas para soltarse pero era inútil, no podía.

El sujeto la dejó caer al piso y la pateó en el suelo, Serena ya no tenía fuerzas para levantarse, ni siquiera para gritar, pudo ver como su agresor tomaba impulso para dar el golpe final, de pronto vio al criminal caer al piso inconsciente como si se tratase de un gran árbol desplomándose, en un instante el otro tipo también cayó junto a él. Serena alzó la vista y vio a Darien pero sus ojos estaban cubiertos con un antifaz blanco así que no pudo reconocerlo. Él la miró y le dijo:

-Parece la silla es muy efectiva- Mientras soltaba la silla.

Serena lo miró y sonrió, pero al instante cayó inconsciente Darien la cargó en sus brazos y corrió para llevarla afuera.

-Debí imaginar que la cabeza de chorlito pesaba un montón- Dijo para sí mismo.

Pero cuando estaba llegando a la puerta se encontró cara a cara con Rubeus quien lo miraba con una cara demoniaca.

-Vaya vaya, ha pasado tanto tiempo hermanito.

-¡Rubeus vete de aquí, en este lugar no está el cristal de plata!- luego dejó a Serena a un costado.

-¿Crees que me voy a rendir fácilmente?, yo siempre consigo lo que quiero y tú no vas a ser una traba en mi objetivo.- Rubeus sacó su pistola de su bolsillo y apuntó hacia Darien pero este lo retuvo y forcejeó con él consiguiendo que el arma saliera volando lejos.

Rubeus miró con furia a Darien y lo golpeó salvajemente en el mentón, Darien le devolvió el golpe y se desató una brutal pelea. Entre golpe y golpe Rubeus logró alcanzar su pistola y apuntó a Darien, esté retrocedió alzando las manos. Con una sonrisa perversa colocó su dedo en el gatillo pero cuando estuvo a punto de presionar, Rubeus sintió un dolor punzante en la espalda lo que provocó que cayera al piso.

Darien vio a su hermano que estaba tirado en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor con un vidrio en su espalda y a Serena que estaba con una mirada aterrada.

Al ver que Rubeus estaba a punto de matar al chico que le había salvado la vida. Serena, quien acababa de despertar, había tomado uno de los vidrios de las vitrinas que estaban esparcidos por el suelo y lo clavó en la espalda de Rubeus logrando que cayera al piso. Se sintió aterrada, salvaje, como una bestia.

Jamás en su vida había hecho algo así, ella nunca hubiera imaginado que lastimaría a alguien y ahora se encontraba apuñalando a un chico. Aunque la herida no era profunda ni mortal, Serena se sentía el ser más despreciable de la tierra.

La llegada de los secuaces no se hizo esperar y al oír los pasos que se acercaban Darien tuvo que arrastrar a Serena que aún se encontraba consternada.

La situación estaba en contra de los malhechores, el cristal de plata aún no aparecía y su líder estaba herido en el suelo; En esas condiciones a la policía se le iba a hacer fácil entrar y atraparlos así que decidieron huir por una ventana que daba a la calle de atrás. Cargando a Rubeus los ladrones desaparecieron rápidamente.

Serena rompió a llorar desesperadamente ella jamás había sido una heroína ni una persona valiente, siempre había sido una persona llorona y miedosa. Haber tenido que tomar esas acciones la había aterrado por completo, de pronto sintió como un cálido abrazo calmaba todas sus inquietudes y al alzar la mirada, vio a aquel guapo chico, irreconocible por su antifaz blanco que le dijo.

-Has salvado mi vida y la de tu amiga, deberías sentirte bien por eso. Eres una persona valiente.

Serena se sintió más tranquila y le dijo: -Gracias por salvarme de esos criminales-

-No, No es nada, además estamos a mano- Respondió Darien.

-Oye, ¿tú conoces a esos tipos?- Preguntó Serena.

-Hey, ¿No tienes que ir a tu casa? Tu familia debe estar preocupada.- Dijo evadiendo a la pregunta de la chica.

-¡Ohhhhh! ¡Tienes razón! ¡Debo irme, espero verte otra vez!- Y salió corriendo apresurada como si estuviera llegando tarde a clases.

Darien se quedó viendo como Serena corría torpemente a su casa. Ese día ella le había demostrado que era más que una niña miedosa, pero aunque él ahora conocía una nueva faceta de ella, Serena siempre iba a ser su "cabeza de chorlito".

…

Molly salió del sótano con su madre y ambas observaron la joyería en ruinas, su madre comenzó a llorar al ver al negocio que ella había sacado adelante con tanto empeño completamente destruido. Molly tomó su mano y le dijo:

-Vas a ver que juntas vamos a salir delante de esta situación. Yo te ayudaré, trabajaremos duro y estaremos mejor que antes.-

Su madre sonrió y la miró con orgullo, estaba alegre de tener una hija fuerte, Molly había crecido bastante y se había vuelto una chica madura.

-Así es, estaremos mejor que antes.


End file.
